A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a flat and ultra-thin display apparatus, which is composed of a certain amount of colorful or black-and-white pixels and disposed in front of a light source or a reflection plate. Power consumption of the liquid crystal display is very low, and the liquid crystal display has characteristics such as high image quality, small volume and low weight, which is accordingly highly appreciated and becomes a mainstream of displays. The liquid crystal display has been widely applied to various electronic products, such as a computer apparatus, a mobile phone or a digital photo frame having a display screen, etc., and a wide view angle technology is one of development emphasis of current liquid crystal displays. However, when a side view angle or a slant view angle is excessively large, a color shift phenomenon generally occurs in a wide view angle liquid crystal display.
As for a problem that color shift occurs in a wide view angle liquid crystal display, a 2D1G technology is adopted in current industry to solve the problem. The so-called 2D1G technology indicates that each of pixel units is divided into a main pixel area and a sub pixel area having different areas in a liquid crystal panel, the main pixel area and the sub pixel area in the same one pixel unit are connected to different data lines and same gate lines. Different display luminance and slant view luminance are generated through inputting different data signals (different grayscale values) to the main pixel area and the sub pixel area so as to reduce color shift generated during side viewing or slant viewing. As for a grayscale value of the pixel unit, how to set grayscale values of the main pixel area and the sub pixel area, respectively, so that a combination of grayscale values of the main pixel area and the sub pixel area can reduce color shift while achieving an excellent display effect, is a problem that needs to be solved. As for dividing the grayscale value of the pixel unit into the combination of two grayscale values, since a design of a hardware chip realizing conversion relies on an algorithm, a conversion effect needs to be simulate-evaluated before the design of the hardware chip to ensure quality of the design of the hardware chip.